I Know You
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears in the medical area of the Grayson household. All she seems to remember is Dick. What secrets is she hiding? Can Dick, Babs, and Hope help her find out? Sequel to Crime Fighting Has Its Ups and Downs.
1. Chapter 1

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Another morning. I get ready for it, in my own way, then go to check on Hope. She has school today. At least, that's what I was going to do.

Someone's in the medical area. Who's hurt?

Feeling a little nervous, despite myself, I head there, determined to find out what's wrong. An unfamiliar, pain filled, pair of purple eyes look at me.

"Dick?"

How does she know me? I've never seen her before. At least I don't think I have. Whoever this girl is, she's hurt bad. What on Earth happened to her? She looks like she's been through a war!

I've never seen so many bruises before. Her feet are bare and bleeding pretty bad from numerous cuts. She's very skinny. Too skinny. Her waist length mousy brown hair is a mess. I can see a lot of knife wounds on her arms and legs. I'd say a little less than half are bleeding. Not too badly though. She's not going to scar. There's even a few bullet wounds. Her clothes, (a camo outfit), are torn and dirty. No name tag. Honestly, it's amazing she's still conscious.

"What's your name again?" "I...I don't know. All I remember is you." "Sounds like you're pretty much a Tabula Rasa. Is it O.K if I call you Tabby?"

Seriously, Grayson?

"I...think that's fine."

She tries to get up, (from her spot on the table), but I stop her.

"You're hurt bad." "I know that much."

Boy, explaining this to Hope and Babs is definitely going to be awkward. As carefully as I can, I tend to...Tabby's wounds. She also has a couple broken ribs. Amazing resilience though. By the time I finish, I hear Babs coming my way.

"Hope's on her way to school and...Who's this, Dick?"

I explain to her, as best I can, Tabby's presence. She looks at me.

"Can I talk to you, in private, for a second?"

Tabby nods.

"I can see your rings. You guys go ahead and talk where you need to."

Babs leads me to our room.

"Mr. Grayson, you've got some explaining to do." "Well, it's hard to explain. I don't remember having seen her before but, somehow, she remembers me. And only me." "So "Tabby" is short for Tabula Rasa?" "Well, yeah, it is. I think she's 17...18. About Hope's age. I'm surprised she's still conscious. She must have been through a war because I saw a few bullet wounds." "I'm guessing you'll be taking the day off to take care of our new houseguest?" "Given what she's been through, yeah, I think that would be best." "I'll go make the call. Tabby needs you. Don't thank me. Girl looks like she's been through hell and she only knows you anyway."

I nod, then head back to the medical room. In a run. That language she's screaming is one I'd know anywhere, though, I admit, it's not one I was expecting.

Tabby knows Romany!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. But I don't remember why I'm scared. Dick appears and I start to feel a little better.

"[Are you alright?]"

How do I know what he's saying? How do I know the language as Romany? How do I find myself knowing how to speak it too?

"[I-I think so. I do not remember my dream.]"

He nods.

"I can see it was a bad one. Do you remember anything about your knowledge of Romany?" "No. How do you know it?" "I spoke it with my parents. But it's good to meet a fellow speaker."

I nod.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are, um, were your parents?" "The Flying Graysons. Did...Did you know them? Do you remember them?" "No. But, judging by the look in your eyes, I wish I did." "What if I were to say that their names were John and Mary?"

I feel a brief flash of memory in which I see what looks like an older version of Dick. I...think it's his Dad. How do I know it's him? Feeling somewhat nervous, I tell Dick about the memory. His eyes widen.

"That was my Dad. How did you know him? Wait, you don't remember, do you?" "No I don't. I'm sorry." "It's O.K. I'm certain I would know if you remember them from Haly's Circus. Does that name ring a bell?" "No it doesn't. Should it?" "Well, it's where we performed." "Still not ringing a bell. Like I said before, I'm sorry." "And, like I said before, it's O.K. Are you hungry?" "Starving. I guess I should be grateful that's another thing I know." "Since you're hurt so bad, I'll bring you...Does breakfast sound good?" "I remember what that is. Yeah, it sounds fine. But...I don't want you to leave." "I won't be gone long. I promise."

I, somewhat reluctantly, nod. Sure enough, it's not too long before he comes back. I feel...grateful seeing him again. I dig in, for some reason, being careful not to eat too fast. When I finish, Dick smiles and asks if I remember where I get my Gypsy blood. Can't blame him for wanting to know that but...

"I...don't. I wish I did though. I want...need to remember more. But I like your smile. I really do. It...makes me want to smile too. I think that's why I am." "Well, thanks, by the way, you've got a nice smile too, Tabby." "I'm glad you think so. I...wonder if we're kin or something." "I don't know. But it looks like we're both under the same tent." "Was that a...pun?" "Yeah. They're kind of a thing with me." "Good. Because I think I like them." "I don't exactly find telling them a problem. It's getting me to stop, according to some people, that is." "Depending on how...bad they are, I don't think I'll be one of the people saying you should stop telling them." "Can I hold you to that?" "I think so. I think that's a promise." "You sure it's not a blood oath?" "That pun was kind of...Not really sure what word I should use to describe it." "Bloody, perhaps?" "Now that pun was bad." "Yeah, I bet you didn't think I had it in me." "You shouldn't have let that one out." "That wasn't half bad, Tabby. Maybe we are "kin or something." Is it O.K if I check your back for wounds?"

I nod, feeling slightly...nervous. I don't know why though. When he does look at my back, I hear a gasp. What did he see?


	3. Chapter 3

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Perhaps, in a way, Tabby and I are related. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm prepared for the sight that meets my eyes. It may be mangled but it's there.

A pair of wings.

And not just any wings either. I'd know these kind of wings better than anyone. For a good reason. They're robin's wings.

Tabby has robin's wings.

I tentatively touch them, as carefully as I can. She winces.

"That hurts. What did you see?"

She doesn't remember them?

"A...pair of robin's wings. They're not exactly in the best shape though." "Can you do anything for them?" "I think so."

I tend to them feeling so...I can't think of the right word.

"I need you to move them." "They really hurt."

Well, at least, I know she feels them.

"But I'll try."

She manages to move them the smallest bit, but, then she clenches her teeth. I see tears well up in her eyes.

"That really hurts. Please don't make me do that again." "O.K. Do you remember if you can fly with them?"

She stays silent for a second.

"Tabby?" "No, I don't remember. I don't really even know anything about them. I wish I did but I don't because I'm a stupid Tabula Rasa."

There's sadness and pain in her voice.

"I don't think you're stupid. You make a good Robin."

She smiles.

"Thanks." "You're welcome." "I still really wish I could remember more. I'd be happy just to know my name. But I kind of like it when you call me Robin. It feels...right. I can't think of a better word." "Do you want me to call you that only when we're in a private conversation?"

My unsaid question here being whether she wants me to keep her wings a secret.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think you should keep secrets from your wife..." "Babs. And I have a daughter named Hope. She should be home from school..."

I look at the clock.

"Any minute now." "Do you think she'll like me?"

I hear...Is that fear in her voice? It was. Just a hint though.

"I'm sure she'll like you Ta...Robin." "The name Robin means something to you, doesn't it? I can tell."

Remarkably perceptive.

"Yeah, it does. I was born on the first day of spring so...My Mom used to call me that." "I'm sorry you lost her."

I'm about to respond until I hear the bus pull up. Evidently I'm not the only one who heard it.

"Your daughter's home, isn't she?"

Somebody has good hearing.

"Yep, she's home. Do you want to meet her Robin?"

She smiles.

"Since I'm sure that she's like you, yeah, I think I'd like that."

She slowly gets to her feet. I'm surprised she's not unsteady on them. Incredible how resilient she is. Makes me wonder how she is that way.

I lead her to the living room and, just like that, Hope notices Robin.

"Hey, Dad, who's the houseguest?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hope seems nice enough but I still feel somewhat...hesitant as I introduce myself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Robin. Though it seems as if my Dad likes you better than I do. No offense." "None taken. I think." "Is it O.K if I talk with my Dad, in private, for a while?" "Yes. I...was thinking about getting some rest. I'm exhausted."

I lie down on the couch. I guess I was more tired than I thought because, almost...instantly, I fall asleep.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

"So you know almost nothing about her?" "Yes, I originally called her Tabby, short for Tabula Rasa, because she hardly remembers anything, but what she does know...Hope, she knew my Dad. She has a memory of my Dad. It was brief but...I feel like, in a way, she might be family. She even knows Romany."

Whoa.

"I don't know what to say about that but, if she is family, I'm happy for you." "Thanks. I...wish I knew more about her. The things she could know...Do you get what this means?" "Culture shock? Sorry." "No, it's fine. I don't feel ready to let the guys know. Babs knows a little bit about Robin but, for now, can we keep her a secret?" "Sure, what's another secret in this family going to hurt? Not saying I keep any but you get my point." "Yeah, I do. Thanks Hope." "Not a problem. My math homework, on the other hand, I don't think I like that being kept a secret. I don't like it period. But I'll be fine. You should probably go check on Robin."

I head to my room, unsure what to make about Robin, but not having a clue what to say. The look in Dad's eyes when he asked if I got what having her here meant...

I know what it was and I still, kind of, put my foot in my mouth. There was hope in his eyes. So much hope.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Could Robin be family? If she is half Gypsy then what's her other half? How does she have a memory of my Dad? What happened to her?

I...could have family in Robin. Not that I don't have one already. But...I don't know what to make of the possibility that she could be family. I mean, God, she speaks the language!

The language of my parents.

Makes me wish I knew more about my family tree. The things she could tell me...About my parents...Snap out of it!

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

I look at her, unsure what to make of the feelings I find myself having. Well, a little bit unsure anyway.

Concern, happiness, curiosity, uncertainty, and hope. Definitely hope.

Though it's not long before I hear Robin scream again. The sheer terror behind that scream, the fact that it's in Romany...It's not long before I find her. Short run anyway.

She's sitting bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat, shaking like a leaf, with her eyes full of fear and tears. She looks at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "I wish I could but, given the fact that I don't remember anything, that's easier said than done...Wait. I do remember something. A field of red. Nothing but red. I'm scared."

It had to be blood. What did she go through and at whose hands? I hug her.

"Is that better?" "Just don't let go. Not yet. Please."

She's still shaking, but she eventually stops.

"I'm not sure I want to remember Dick. I...think I'm afraid to. And I don't want to be. I don't want to wake up screaming. Not knowing why but unable to do anything about it. Not knowing why I'm afraid of the memories that I can only assume are there. Not knowing who I am or if I even want to. There's just so many things I don't know and...it feels like so much to deal with. I can only say that and I don't know why."

Tears start flowing down her face.

"I don't even know why I'm crying but I don't think I can stop."

I hand her a box of tissues.

"Nobody said you had to hold it all in."

She wipes her eyes.

"Don't think I could anyway. Thank you." "Well, I don't know if you know this, but that's not a problem." "I think I did know that actually." She smiles. "Thanks to you."

Later, after dinner, she falls asleep again. Wish I could use this opportunity to find out more about her but I don't know where to start. Babs smiles.

"I can multitask. I'll find out what I can..." "Family records are sealed. I'm sorry. That came out of me sounding just so..." "It's O.K Dick. I've got a code to follow. Now, go ahead. The night air will do you some good."

I am ready to go on patrol but, for the first time, I find myself feeling reluctant to leave. What's more the reason is one that I never could have expected. One that, to be honest, I never thought I'd have.

Worry for a Robin. My Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up screaming, again, in Romany. Dick looks at me.

"What do you remember? Somebody, I don't know who...No, it was me. I was running as fast as I could."

I feel myself shaking, in a cold sweat. Why am I looking around? I don't think...No, I'm certain no one here's going to hurt me. So what am I scared of? Whatever it is, I don't think I want to know. Three concerned pairs of eyes look at me.

"Given the fact that I don't remember what I'm afraid of, I don't know what to say to you guys. No offense but I don't think I want to know what to say." "None taken."

Dick smiles. It makes me feel safe and it...seems to remind me of someone. I don't know who but, wishing I did, I tell Dick what I think about his smile.

"Well, I'm glad you think both things, especially the later. Do you know who it reminds you of?"

I, all of a sudden feel like it's someone close to me, but that's it. I tell him this, finding myself feeling a little disappointed.

"Is...Is it my Dad?" "Believe me, if I knew that it was him, I'd tell you...Hold on a second. I have two pockets on my pants."

I reach into one and find a tattered identity card. I can tell it's mine but, other than that, I can't figure out anything else.

"I...I feel like I've been robbed." "Hey, it's all right. I'm a cop so I'll figure out what I can using the B.P.D. database."

I nod, thank him, put the card in his hand, then reach into my other pocket. Inside it I find a gold heart-shaped locket. I open it and...Nothing. Why would I have an empty locket? I turn it around. There's an inscription!

It says:

For My Robyn  
With Love  
Dad

Well, what do you know. I want to put it on, because I feel like I should, but the...clasp is broken. Maybe that's because of whatever it was I went through. I think I would have gotten it fixed.

"My name is Robyn. But what's my last name? Wait, Dick, you'll see if you figure out what it is using the B.P.D. database, won't you?"

He smiles.

"Of course I will Robyn." "Good. I really want to know who I am."

Hope grins.

"We'll do everything possible to find that out for you. I...Oh crap! I have to go to school. The bus will be here any minute."

She runs off, I'm guessing, to her room. It's not long before she comes back, carrying a dark blue...backpack, right as the bus pulls up. Dick has to leave too, so I get a Goodbye from him as well. Babs smiles.

"It's O.K Robyn. I'm not leaving and they'll be back before you know it." "I guess I'm going to have to take your word for it. I feel kind of nervous though. Can't say I like feeling that way." "To be honest, I've never liked that feeling either. It's not a good one to have."

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

The trust in Robyn's eyes when she handed me her identity card...It's not one I can break. Not like I would but still. Soon as I arrive at work, I get on the computer. Robyn doesn't seem to be that unique of a name...My thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Grayson? What are you...Oh."

It's my partner, Amy Rohrbach. She seems to have noticed Robyn's identity card in my free hand.

"You found Robyn Gray?"

My eyes widen. She knows her?

"How..." "It's not exactly the best story but, yeah, I know her. I knew her Mom too."

She pulls up a chair.

"This could take a while but listen carefully."

I nod, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if I should say anything. I just listen intently.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Amy clears her throat. "This all started before you came to Bludhaven. Anyway, there's no question, Robyn hasn't had the best life. But you'd never guess that by the way she acts. She's a lot like you as I'm sure you guessed. Now, about her life, it all turned upside down when her parents...When she was 10, they died the same way Bruce's parents did. Unsure what to make of it, she ran away but Child Protection Services found her. She's been in and out of foster homes all her life. Her locket's the only thing she has from her parents. There were pictures inside..." "Were pictures inside? Of them?"

She sighs. "Yeah, but when she was 11, some kid ripped them up right before her eyes. Trying to assuage the grief she felt, she apparently got on the computer...and she found you. She made it her mission to learn everything about you and your parents. From what I understand, she's 1/4 Gypsy on her Dad's side. She was closer to him anyway. He's the one who taught her Romany. She'll lapse into it when she gets nervous or scared. Apparently, her Dad was in the Marines, just for boot camp, but still." "So the camo outfit I found her in was his?"

Her voice softens a little. "Yeah, she took it with her to all the foster homes. I guess you could call it her security blanket. No question she needed it though. None of the foster parents she had treated her right. Despite the way people treated her, she tried her hardest to make friends. She never really could make as many as you buy she had her pack. 4 other kids that she'll never see again. Neither will anyone else. One day, she was walking home from school, finally able to fit in her Dad's camo outfit, with her pack, when...She got caught in the middle of a gang war. She's always been a tough kid so she fought hard but..." "Amy?" "Dick, she's the only one who survived."

My eyes widen.

"She didn't know where to go and that's when I lost track of her. Though, I guess, she somehow found your place. It makes sense that she'd go there though. In a way, you guys are family. I mean, she knows me but...She always seemed a little withdrawn around me. Didn't talk much especially not about her past. With one like hers I'm not surprised." "Amy, she doesn't remember any of that." "Who would want to? Sorry I snapped..." "It's fine. I get your point. Is that everything?" "Pretty much. There is a role model she has." "Really? Who is it?" "She's always looked up to Nightwing."

He...I let her down.

"Grayson?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you for a favor?" "Sure." "Take care of her for me. I'm certain you will though. You, your wife and your daughter are all that she has right now. And, if I were you, I'd gradually tell her about her past. It's not something she should have to face all at once. Is she O.K?" "I think she might have P.T.S.D. She keeps waking up, in a cold sweat, screaming in Romany." "Looks like her resilience is wearing down. She always had an amazing one. I'm sure you figured that much out." "Yes, I noticed that pretty quickly. I found her barefoot." "Her shoes always were a little small. She never let that show. Her pack is pretty much the only people she really felt like herself around." "Is there anything she's afraid of?"

Just a question I feel like I should ask.

"She's like Indiana Jones in that respect." "She hates snakes?" "Extreme snake phobia, yeah. Other than that she's not afraid of anything. I don't know if she'll remember...Can you tell her I said Hi?" "Not a problem."

When Amy leaves, I manage to make sense of everything she told me about Robyn. All the pieces fit. Poor kid. Having to go through all that. Probably taught herself how to fly. I wonder how she's doing.

* * *

Robyn's P.O.V

* * *

Again, I wake up screaming in Romany. Drenched in a cold sweat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "I remember a field of red and screaming. So much screaming. I don't think any of it was mine." "You O.K?" "I...No offense, but I want Dick!" "None taken. He should be home..."

My eyes well up with tears. "[I want him now. I'm really scared.]" "English." "I-I want him now. [I'm really scared.]" "O.K. I'll call him. Just hang in there."

I nod, as I feel myself shake, wanting the comfort of hearing a language only Dick and I can speak. The message Babs tells him is...cryptic but to the point.

"Somebody at home wants you. A little bird told me."

Please come soon Dick. I want...need you now. No, I really need you now. Can't you see it by my tears?


	7. Chapter 7

I continue to shake as I wipe my eyes over and over. Finding myself unable to speak anything but Romany.

"He's on his way."

I nod, feeling so...Can't think of the word. I look around nervously, continuing to shake. It feels like forever but I finally hear something. It's just the bus. Hope notices me.

"You O.K Robyn?" "[N-No.]" "If I know my Dad, he'll be home any minute. Hi Mom." "Hi Hope. Dick is on his way." "For Robyn's sake, I really hope so. I have homework to do. But maybe I should stay here. I mean, it's just math. Then again, I really want to get it over with."

She's about to head to her room when I hear something. Hope must have heard it too.

"He's home. It's O.K now." "[A-Almost.]"

Dick comes in and my tear filled eyes focus on him.

"[Hi.]" "Hello to you too. I found out about you and...Do you want to talk about it in private?" "[I think so.]"

He leads me to the place where I found him.

"[You O.K?]" "[I-I think I am, yeah.]" "Well, first things first. Your last name is Gray. Oh, and Amy says Hi."

I get a brief flash of memory.

"I think she knew my Mom. Tell me more about myself." "You've got an extreme phobia of snakes. Let's see...I was told by Amy to tell about your past gradually." "Can you tell me about my locket?" "It's the only thing you have from your parents." "They're dead, aren't they? I can hear it in your voice. Say something." "Yes...they are. I'm sorry. I was told your life pretty much went downhill from there."

I look down.

"Don't tell me any more. I don't think I want to hear it. Actually, if you want to, you can tell me where I get my Gypsy blood. But nothing else." "From your Father's side, you're 1/4 Gypsy." "And you?" "I'm half Gypsy on my Dad's side."

I'm still looking down.

"I really have been robbed." Tears flow from my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, Robyn, why would you think that?" "I don't know." "You don't need to feel that way about anything."

I slowly look up. When I do, Dick's smile meets my eyes. I get another flash of memory.

"Dad's smile. My Dad's smile. You have it. I like remembering that. I...think I was closer to him anyway. I see him in you." "Do you remember your Dad's name?" "No, I don't but...Did you find out? Tell me." "Are you going to mad if..." "You don't know it, do you?" "No, but if you want, we can find out here." "I think I'd like that. I feel like you should know too. Maybe it's because...you feel like family. And I need that."

I follow Dick out of the room, after he changes my bandages, feeling...I'm not sure what word I should use but it's not a good one. I tell Dick this and he says it will be O.K. When I ask how he knows that, I see his smile.

"Because I'm here." "What makes you think I don't know that?" "Never said you didn't. Just thought it couldn't hurt to remind you." I smile. "It didn't."

Hope takes out what I'm assuming is her computer. She gets on the Internet. I feel kind of nervous as I type my name in the search engine. Soon, my eyes widen at what they face. Tears flow down my face coming with a rush of memories.

"[**Mom, Dad, Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam! Nooo!**]"

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

The anguish behind Robyn's scream, the pain in her eyes...It's obvious, even if I didn't understand Romany, what happened.

She remembers.

The deaths (of her family and friends) that she's had to face and, I'm guessing, everything else. Amy's words about Robyn's past ring in my mind.

"It's not something she should have to face all at once."

What have I done?


	8. Chapter 8

Dick looks at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "I...think I can. Not all of it. But some of it."

He smiles.

"I'm listening. We all are."

I nod.

"How do I describe this...Have you ever been in a war? Feeling hopeless? Then, after it's all over, have you looked around feeling scared and horrified? Unsure what to make of it all? Of all the death? Of the pain that fills you and makes you want to scream? But you realize you don't know what to scream. What to do. What to say. Even what to think. You just know you have to get away. And even though it hurts to move...You know you have to. Because you don't have a choice. There's nothing you can do, despite all your best efforts, that you know are futile, but try anyway, except get away. Even though it hurts. You know you have to get away. Have to hang on until you reach your destination. Have to hang on until you reach your destination. Have to do your best because it's all you can do. Even though it doesn't feel anywhere close to being enough. It's. All. You. Can. Do. And that's kind of...frightening. I...don't know what else to say. What else I can say. Just...hold me."

Dick smiles as he tells me that's not a problem.

"I can't stop shaking. God help me, I just can't. And I'm still so scared. I don't want any more bad dreams. I don't. But I can't seem to stop having them. Can't seem to stop waking up screaming. Shaking and screaming and scared and...Just so...I can't think of the right word. I don't think I want to. It's all just...so much. Too much for me to deal with. Way too much. I don't think I can even begin to deal with this. And I think that terrifies me more than snakes. No. I know it terrifies me more than snakes. I'm terrified. Completely and utterly terrified. Despite my resilience, I don't think I'm going to completely recover from this. I don't think I can. I can't seem to make myself stop crying either. You'd think there was a salt water shortage, I'm crying so much. It...feels like all I can do. And I hate feeling that way. It's, by far, the worst feeling I've ever had. I hate thinking that. Hate remembering all the bad things I've been through that practically seem to black out the good. Hate expecting a bad guy to come out of seemingly nowhere and hurt me some more. Hate thinking that I can fight anything except these bad feelings that threaten to consume me. Hate knowing there's nothing I can do for my Mom, my Dad, and my friends. My pack. Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam. Pretty much the only people I felt understood me. The only people I really felt like myself around. But...like feeling that there's three new people who understand me. People I'm starting to feel like myself around. People that, thankfully, I know I'm with right now. You three. And, if you want further proof of just how much I like you guys, I've never really said this much to anyone before. That enough for you guys? It's all I have to give you and I'm not sure it was my best. I guess I just feel like you're good listeners."

Three smiles appear and three voices tell me, in unison, that it was more than enough. Feeling grateful, I smile back as I thank them. I even find myself showing them what three people, (my parents and Dick), have seen. My wings. Telling them that, when they heal, like Dick can, I'll fly. For me and for them.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Dick found me, and, apparently, I have P.T.S.D. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sounds great, doesn't it? My physical wounds are healing slow, but I'll take what I can get.

Though it's my wings that seem to be healing the fastest. They've never been hurt before but I think, out of all the wounded things I have, that's one I want to heal first. I practically crave flying. It always made me feel free. Like I could forget all the crap I've been through even if it is something that, unfortunately, I faced and sometimes feel almost forced to remember.

I've told Dick, Babs, and Hope about my memories. Mostly the good ones. A few of the, as I refer to them, foster memories. Including, reluctantly, the time some kid ripped up the pictures in my locket. I'm telling them that now because I need to vent. Well, I'm in the middle of telling them now. I kind of feel like I'm putting my foot in my mouth but their eyes seem to tell me, louder than words, that it's O.K.

"It was just like losing them all over again. I didn't know what to do to ease the grief, the sheer pain, that gave me. So I went on the computer, hoping to find happy stories of them, because I've always liked reading, but, instead, I found Dick. I see my Dad, so clearly, in him. I just felt like making it my mission to learn everything about him. About his family that seemed, in a way, like mine. It was like I knew him all my life. Like he was a friend. Like he understood me when no one else did and not just, as I found out eventually, language wise." "What about your pack? Sorry..." "No, Hope, it's O.K. I met them in high school. I just couldn't seem to make friends as a kid. It seemed like I always did, not intentionally, something to scare them away. Something wrong." "But you're still a kid..." "Dick, I haven't been a kid since I was 10 years old."

He winces.

"Sorry."

Judging if only by the pain in his eyes, that's the age he was when his parents died. Open mouth, insert foot. Geez, Robyn, you really should know better.

"It's O.K. The tone of your voice made me think of..." "You can tell me, can't you?" "You sounded like Bruce." "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Babs and Hope look like they're just barely managing to hide laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" "Oh, it was hilarious. It's just if Bruce knew we were laughing...We don't really make fun of him for...personal reasons. He means something to all of us." "Do you think I'd like him, Babs?" "Yeah, I think he'd like you too."

I nod, feeling like I can trust her. Later, since I've been wanting to fly so bad, I do what I tend to refer as wing exercises. Though I guess my wings aren't ready for the more strenuous ones, because I just got a rush of pain. Way too much for me to handle, despite my resilience. I don't want to fall. Not before Dick. But stars are swimming before my eyes and it feels so hard to stay on my feet. So hard to stay conscious. Dick, I'm sorry for falling but I can't keep it together. Despite all my best efforts, I mean.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

The pain in Robyn's eyes...It's clearly obvious something happened to her.

"[I don't want to fall in front of you.]" "[It's O.K.]"

She nods, barely managing to stay conscious. But I...don't know what to make of the fact that she doesn't want to fall in front of me. Oh, yes, you do...Don't go there Grayson. Don't you dare go there. I know she was moving her wings so, nervously, I check on them.

My eyes widen.

They look swollen. No wonder she passed out. I should probably get some ice. Yeah, I think that would be good. How exactly do you ice a pair of wings? Doesn't matter. If there's anything I'm good at, it's improvisation. So it's easy figuring out what I should do. They must hurt really bad.

As I tend to them, my fingers brush against one. It was gently but Robyn's eyes snap open.

"[Don't touch my wings Dick. Please. They really hurt.]" "I can tell they do and I didn't mean to because..." "Tell me." "Robyn, they're swollen." "[S-Swollen?]"

There's terror in her voice. I can also see it, with pain and tears, in her eyes.

"[I'm scared Dick. My wings are a part of me. They make me who I am.]" "And that is..." "A...bird girl. That's what my Mom would call me. It seemed affectionate and I think I like being called that."

Why did she seem hesitant? I don't think I should ask. If she wants to tell me, I'm certain she will. She just seems to feel more comfortable around me, compared to Babs and Hope. I mean, it makes sense, for more than reason, but still. I'm not going to push it. No, wait, I do know the reason behind her hesitance. She, like me, was called a robin. Robyn.

"Thanks for taking care of them though. Other than my parents, you, your daughter, and your wife...You guys are the only people who've seen them. Seen them like this. They've never been hurt before."

No wonder she was terrified.

"Obviously, I trust you guys. You three are the only...people who've seen them."

She was going to say living. I saw her eyes flash with pain. A familiar pain. The pain that comes from missing your parents.

"Robyn, you O.K?" Stupid question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Worried about my wings but fine. Do you think they'll be O.K? They feel kind of cold and really sore." "Well, I put ice on them...Yeah, I think they should be O.K." "Good. I really want to fly with them. Back in my foster days, the feeling I got from flying was pretty much all that kept me going." "What feeling would that be?" "I think you know but I'll tell you anyway. It makes you feel free."

Perfect word for it.

"Though maybe you'll understand me even more if I said [free.] I...That's the first time I've spoken Romany without feeling nervous or scared. I guess I should thank you." "You're welcome."

She grins.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you this sooner, but you remind me, in a way, of Nightwing."

She has no idea how spot on that is. If she only knew! Should I tell her? Can I tell her? No. That's not the only secret identity it would blow out of the water. But, in a way, she's family. Families don't keep secrets from each other.

"Can you keep a secret?" "Yeah I can. What is it?"

My next three words make me feel like I'm stepping off a cliff. I'll be fine though. I'm a Flying Grayson and...

"I am Nightwing." "You...You...I..." I really hope telling her my secret wasn't a big mistake. "I don't know what to say except..." She smiles and relief washes over me. "Thanks for taking me under your wing. And, given who I'm talking to, pun intended. In more ways than one. I'll keep all the secrets that came from my favorite hero. Not saying I don't like Ghost but...Call me biased."

I chuckle.

"You don't seem biased to me." "You've only know me for a week..." "Yes but it's been a good week." "Glad you think so. I like you too. I really do like knowing you. Like feeling that, for the first time in almost 8 years, I've finally come home." Oh Robyn... "I'm glad you feel that way. Besides the coming home bit, I agree with every word. That and I'm looking forward to seeing you fly."

She grins. "Bet I'm looking forward to it way more than you are. No offense." "None taken. There's no doubt in my mind that you have every right to feel [free.]" "Yeah, I know, believe me, I know. It's one of the best feelings I've ever had." I can't help but grin back. "Not only do I agree with you, I'm glad that's a feeling we can share." She smiles and nods. "Good."


	11. Epilogue

3 weeks later

* * *

All of my physical wounds are healed, Babs got my locket fixed, and I'm part of a family. I'd like to see you try to wipe this smile off my face. I'm still a Gray though. I wanted it that way.

When I asked Dick about it, and if he'd be offended, he told me that it was fine, and he wasn't. Then again, he, better than anyone would understand.

I did meet Bruce, Alfred, Song*, and Tim. They didn't see my wings. Didn't really want to tell those guys about my wings anyway. Not sure why though. Maybe it was the seriousness I saw in Bruce's ice-blue eyes. I admit it scared me a little at first. But, as he talked to me, it slowly disappeared. Must mean he does like me. Just like Babs said he would. Not that I doubted her but I was kind of nervous. He and everyone else at Wayne Manor listened as I told them the basics about me. Alfred seemed a little shocked when I mentioned my P.T.S.D. I'll always have it but, thankfully, I don't wake up in a cold sweat, screaming in Romany, every day. That's a really good thing because, given all I've been through, I don't exactly want to get laryngitis.

Where am I now you might ask? Outside.

It's really dark out so Dick, Babs, and Hope are the only ones who can see me. They really know me and I'm not afraid. It's time to show them what I can really do. Time for me to feel [free.] Time for this Robyn to fly.

With a relaxed grin on my face, that's exactly what I do. Them knowing I can do that, the smiles on their faces...I know they're both really good things. That's just two of the things I really like knowing.

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance


End file.
